The Vampire Who Made My Life Haunted
by Wolfgirl3059
Summary: When Prussia starts having bad dreams about loosing Hungary to the creatures in the dark, will he find out that his dreams might be telling him things about reality? Romania gets involved with Prussia's relationship with Hungary! uh oh! Find out of Hungary stays with prussia, or stays with someone who could be dangerous!
1. Chapter 1: Jealous

**Okay so Halloween is commin up so yay! I wanted to do something and this is the first thing that came to mind! YEP, HETALIA! Okay so it's PruHun and whatever you guys call Hungary X Romania. Its gonna be kinda long, like several chapters and so all the chapters will probably be done in November, cause ive been so busy with homework and stuff, the story wouldnt be finished by halloween so sorry bout that but i hope you think this story is Prussia awesome!**

**Btw the whole story is in Prussia's POV**

**I don't own Hetalia :3 I SHOULD THOUGH! Lol i dont own Tresors or Frosties either (those are German cereals, and you'll know what i mean later).**

* * *

><p>"Liz!" I yelled bouncing towards my girlfriend.<p>

"Oh hello Gil!" She said in her awesomely sweet voice.

"Do you want to go-"

suddenly It grew dark. I was cut off by my thoughts, looking at the darkness surrounding me.

Then I heard it.

Her scream.

I whipped around and saw her being taken in by the darkness. I reached out for her, i touched her hand breifly, but instantly, she dissapeared.

"ELIZABETA!" I yelled, I cried. literally.

...

...

...

_no, this cant be true... I... I didnt loose her... I couldnt have... I..._

* * *

><p>in reality, i woke up. I sat up in the light of my grey bedroom, terrified.<p>

"Fuck, just a dream." I sighed. "A very unawesome dream"

I got out of bed and to the bathroom and did my business, took a shower, brushed my teeth and then i got dressed in a black shirt, grey sweat shirt, some jeans and converses. I strutted out of the bathroom to go eat breakfast. Probably some awesome cereal like Tresor or Frosties. I was walking to our dining room/kitchen, when I saw West cooking breakfast for once.

"Guten Morgen mein Bruder" He says to me.

"Ja, vhatever." I say back.

"Jou didnt sleep vell," He says.

"Shit, jou know?"

"Ja. Its hard to ignore all the noises jou make from tossing and turning."

"vhatever." I said cooly sitting at our table.

In front of me was a large plate with several rolls on it with some marmalade, some salami, cheese and some coffee on the side.

"Danke meinem Bruder," I said before stuffing my face.

~Timeskip of mah awesome eating~

West and I walked to school to meet up with our friends. For West, that would be that annoying brat Feli (whos brother is basically antonios son and a pain in the fucking ass) and the quiet Kiku. For me, that would be Antonio and Francis, the awesomest friends in the world. But today i needed to see Elizabeta and make sure she is alright.

I saw her by the water fountain in the halls, with a small blush on her face. She must have saw the awesome me comming to her. She then looks at me with a worried face and she bit her lower lip. I came closer, realizing that Vladmir (romania) was standing there.

"Hungary, so uh, can i-"

He got cut off by Her.

"Not now you can tell me the joke later!"

"What joke? I was just going to compliment you on your beautiful silky hair!" He said admiring her.

"Vhat the Fuck is going on here?" I asked Her with anger in my voice.

"N-Nothing!" she said. "come on Gil, lets... Head to my locker." she said dragging me to her locker.

"um...bye?" Vlad said standing there awkwardly.

~ timeskip to Liz's Locker~

"Liz, what the hell? Were you flirting-"

"No I Vasnt! i svear! Dont make me hit jou vith my frying pan!" she warned me.

"Okay Liz, I believe jou,"I say kissing her cheek. "Just stay avay from him. Rumors say that he had an accident vith his magic and now he is a real vampire, but i always thought that about him. Kesesesese~!"

"alright, but jou know rumors! They arent always true!"

"I know, just stay avay from him, thats all."

She raised an eyebrow and gave me an 'are you jealous?' Look.

"Vhy?" She asked.

"He could bite jou and turn jou into a vampire." I said.

"Vell, he already gave me the 'jerk' virus" she said.

I laughed at that.

"Anyvays, jou have me, so dont vorry about him!" I say and wrap her in a hug.

"Vell, alright." She agreed.

"Good." I kissed her forehead. "Vell, i have to go now. I vill see jou later Ja?"

She nodded. Then i started walking to my class when i ran into Vlad.

"Hm? oh its just You." He said giving me a cold glare.

"Heh, typical vampire. So unawesome!" I said grinning.

"who ever said i was a vampire? you stupid albino!" He said still glaring.

"KESESESESE! is that all you got?"

"Just shut up, and let Liz make decisions for herself."

"Ah, eavesdropping veren't jou?"

"so, what if i was?"

The bell rang.

"Vell if jou vere then FUCK JOU, and if jou want Liz then FUCK JOU, And jou made me late to class so FUCK JOU!" I said and stuck my tounge out at him then ran off to class.

* * *

><p><strong>meh, sorry its short! Its late and i wanted at least one chapter before halloween. So yay! i did that for ya! But it will get gory, freaky, and more AWESOME! So i hope you thought it was cool!<strong>

**A few translations:**

**ja- Yes**

**guten morgen mein Bruder- Good morning my brother**

**danke meinem bruder- Thank you my brother**

**And im sorry if i missed a few things on the German accent! the Y's are J's and W's are V's**

**And um... I think that is it... So ja... Hope ya liked it! Be prepared for more SOON! I will update this! Im really bad at updating but this WILL be updated! Shank chu for reading! Byez! -Wolfgirl3059**


	2. Chapter 2: Magic?

**Blah. ITS ALREADY DECEMBER (ALMOST NEW YEARS! MEIN GOTT! XD) AND I HAVENT UPDATED! IM SHO SOWWY! Anyways its HERE NOW! GYAHHHHHHHHHHH! Lol sorry! Just a bit excited NOW ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>After class I saw Vlad again. Ugh. I had to resist punching him in his pale face.<p>

"Hey uh, Gilbert right," he asked me.

"Ja. Go avay." I said trudging through the now empty hall.

I really wanted to punch him right there. I could see my fist swinging out of my pocket, landing directly in his face, and maybe he would lose a fang.

"Oh, okay. Well uh, I just wanted to apologize for making you late to class." he said.

_That's_ what he's going to apologize about? _THAT?!_ WHAT THE FUCK!

"And?" I said wanting to punch him even more.

"Nothing," He stated smiling. "I know that you want me to apologize for flirting with Liz and I know how badly you want to punch me in the face, but I know neither of those things are going to happen."

I stood there dumbfounded.

"Vell, vell," I said trying to think of something to say back. "That's because jour a VAMPIRE."

Then he sighed and gave me a small laugh.

LAUGH? WHATS SO FUCKING FUNNY? I hate putting up with shitty people like this.

"It's called magic." He said.

"Abracadabra. Vhat are jou gonna do? Pull a rabbit out of jour hat?" I asked.

"No, I'm psychic," he corrected me.

"KESESESESE! NO JOUR FUCKING NOT LIAR!" I Laughed.

"Suit yourself," He said.

"NO! NO! THIS IS TOO FUNNY! VHAT NUMBER AM I THINKING OF?" I asked. He will never get this.

"Your not thinking of a number. Your thinking of your brother, Ludwig, riding on one of Felik's ponies and then crashing straight into Antonio." He said

He was right.

"NO!" I lied. "I vas thinking of seven!"

"Your lying. We both know that." he said.

Okay, this was Creeping me out...

"Vhatever, just fuck off bitch," I said ready to leave.

"Woah there! Sorry," Vlad said.

"For vhat?" I asked not turning around to face him.

"For not doing shit," he answered cooly.

"VHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN JOU ASSHOLE?" I screamed and turned around to face him.

Then something freaky happened... His eyes... Looked... Like... A snakes? And he was staring at me- no, not at me, into my soul... And i had to turn around quickly.

"Heh, too late bastard. I'll see ya around." Then he walked off.

... Whats that supposed to mean...

So i when home and West wasnt home as usual. So i went home and watched TV and ate cookies cause i didnt feel like doing homework.

-TIMESKIP OF ME BEING AWESOME-

An hour later i got bored and decided To see Liz. She told me earlier she would be at the mall with some frau named Victoria.

-another time skip cause wolfgirl is being a lazy ass (me: AM NOT! Okay well maybe...)-

I found Liz at the mall and approached her.

"Hey Liz"

She turned around and pouted.

"Hey you piece of shit."

"...Liz are you okay?" I asked.

"Just fine asshole." she said

I turned to the girl who was with her. She had tan skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair tird in pigtails held with two bows, and a blue dress.

"Jour Victoria right," I asked the girl.

She giggled

"Yeah! and you must be that 'dumbass bitch' Im not supposed to talk to! Liz said! What was your name... Oh yeah! You must be Dick right?"

"Vhat? My name isnt- Oh..." he said.

"Hm? Whats the matter?" Victoria said.

Obviously shes innocent.

"Nothing, the name is actually Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmit. So, Victoria, can you explain why Liz is acting like an ass?"

"Oh, its probably you. She hates you."

Liz just stared at us with a blank expression.

"Vhy? Im her awesome boyfriend!" I said.

"She thinks your a dumbass bitch. thats a fun thing to say! I bet she really likes you... But wait she said she hates you... Thats weird." Victoria said.

I laughed.

"Schätzchen, A dumbass is some one vho isnt very smart. A Bitch is-"

"A bitch is That one guy Arthur right?" Victoria said.

"Vho Taught you that?"

"Francis did!"

i laughed again.

Ah francis... What did he do to this girl? Heck shes not even a girl shes like a few years younger than i am.

"Vell schätzchen a bitch is someone who acts like Arthur." I said

"Oh. Well then thats a great thing!" she replied happily

"Vell, how Arthur acts to other people. Basically a bitch is someone horrible."

"But arthur isnt horrible!"

Yeah, to you hes not...

"No, francis just has some... Issues vith him." I said.

"Oh okay. By the way, why do you keep calling me something that sounds like a sneeze?" She said innocently.

"Zhat, is German. It means 'Darling' In German." I said.

"Ooh." She said.

"Gil? Vhen did jou get here?" Liz said.

"I've been here long enough to hear from jour friend zhat jou called me a dumbass bitch! And vhen i got here you called me a Piece of shit und un asshole!" I said with a bit of anger at the last part.

"Gil, why would I ever say something like that?" Liz said

"..." Hell, how should I know?

Wait... I DO know...

"Vlad."

"Vhat?"

"Whos Vlad?" The African- Yeah she looked African, dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin. Yup. Asked.

"A dumbass." I said simply.

"Gil! Dont ruin her innocence!" Liz scolded me.

"Heh, already did! Did jou fall asleep or something? I svear to Gott zhat jou vere just standing over zhere." I said.

"Vell, all I remember was arriving here... then i kind of blacked out," She said. "Then I vake up and jour here!"

"Zhat vampire must of done something to jou," I said.

"Hah, I highly doubt that," She said. "I feel just fine!"

"Hey schätzchen, Elizabeta und I are going to leave now. It was nice meeting jou. Just remember, IM ZE AWESOME ONE!"

"Um, okay... Bye!" She said waving at us while I walked with Liz.

"Vhere are ve going Gil?" my girlfriend asked.

"To my house," I said.

"Vhy?" she asked.

"Because jou need some rest mein frau." I said.

"Vhat? I'm not tired-"

"Trust me, Vlad did something to jou, so I think jou should just rest, and see vhat happens from zhere."

"Um... Okay." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED SHIT! Okay, Well (or should i say Vell) I hope you liked it! I Shall update! And sorry i suck at updating! this was meant for halloween and its almost new years! OH WELL. Im sorry guys!<strong>

**Translations:**

**schätzchen - Darling/Sweetie**

**frau- Girl**

**Mein- My/Mine**

**JUST A FAIR WARNING: THIS IS GOING TO GET CREEPY THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.**

**Sorry if some of the characters seemed a bit OOC...**

**Well, i think thats it! Byez!**


End file.
